Fear & Victory
by Butterfly eye
Summary: The story about Hylla and Reyna. Spoilers for SoN and SoM.


A/N: Hi, I just wanted to write a story about Reyna and Hylla so here you go: Fear & Victory

Reyna watched the sun go over the sky through the window. She didn't notice that her sister, Hylla, came into the room. On C.C.'s Spa and Resort Reyna and Hylla shared room, but that was okay. Reyna and Hylla were very close. They were both daughters of the war goddess Bellona and the military commander SebastianMorrigan (A/N: If you get why I choose that last name you are a genius). Bellona and Sebastian met when Sebastian was on holiday in Rome. When Hylla was 16 and Reyna was 12 they ran away from home, their father only cared about war, and Hylla didn't want Reyna to become like that. After one year of monster fighting and fear they reached C.C.'s Spa and Resort. Both of them got a job at C.C.'s Spa and Resort. Exactly more than a job, they got a good health plan, pet leopards and magic lessons.

Hylla sneaked up behind Reyna and said: "Boo!" Reyna screamed and yelled "Hey!" Hylla just laughed. Hylla looked like a flight attendant with perfect make-up and a blue dress. Reyna started to laugh too. She wore a purple dress that reached to her knees and her black hair was in a pony tail. The sisters gave each other a high five and yelled "Fear and Victory!" "Fear and Victory" were one their dads mottos, but over the years it has become their nicknames, Reyna was fear, while Hylla was victory.

"What did you do today, Fear?" Hylla asked Reyna trying not to laugh.

"The normal, helped customer and stuff, Victory," Reyna said laughing.

"Wow, exciting," Hylla said sarcastic.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in," Hylla said, her face was now serious.

A girl named Lulie that also worked at the spa came inside the room. Lulie looked like Hylla, same make up and dress, the only difference was that Lulie's hair was red, not black like Hylla's.

"Ms. Circe wish to speak with you, Miss Morrigan," Lulie said, Lulie had her eyes locked at Hylla and ignored Reyna. After that she turned and walked through the door.

"What do you think she wants to talk about this time, Victory?" Reyna asked, Hylla only smiled and closed the door behind her.

Reyna sighed; Hylla was Circe's best employee, which meant that Hylla almost never stood still for a second.

Reyna turned her gaze against the open window again, were the boat where it was a new boat, a row boat. From the window Reyna could see Hylla greet two persons, a boy and a girl that looked like the same age at Reyna. Reyna didn't give them further notice.

After an hour Hylla came storming into the room, she only said: "Reyna, follow me. Quick!"

"Hylla, what is it?" Reyna said confused. Hylla didn't answer she only took Reyna's hand and dragged her out of the room.

"Hylla, what about Spot?" Reyna asked Hylla, Spot was Reyna's pet leopard.

"We don't have time. Hurry!" Hylla said.

From the spa they could hear screams and yelling. Hylla dragged Reyna down to the basement. The basement looked like a warehouse to a shopping mall. In the warehouse it was all sorts of things, potions, make up and guinea pigs.

"Hylla, what's happening?" Reyna said, she trembled, the basement was very cold.

Hylla told her about the boy and the girl that released Blackbeard and his pirates. Reyna frowned.

"Did the boy have black hair and the girl blonde hair?" Reyna asked, she started to feel warm inside, and not in a good way.

"How did you-?" Hylla started to ask.

"I saw them through the window," Reyna interrupted.

Hylla only nodded, than she tilted her head like she could hear something. Reyna could hear something too.

"Hide!" Hylla said, even though she tried to hide it Reyna could see that she was really scared.

The two sisters hid behind boxes of potions and tried not to make a sound, which was a little hard since they had their backs pressed against the weapon shelves.

"Arrg! Have you found all of the damn witches yet?" A voice that only could be Blackbeard said.

"No, two of the witches is gone, Captain," another voice said, the voice sounded like a creaking door.

"Then find them! I want to give them a little magic lesson." Black said, laughing of his own joke.

"What?" The other pirate said, it sounded like he didn't get the joke.

"Arrg! Just find them!" Blackbeard yelled and many pirates started to yell with him.

Reyna and Hylla felt like they had hid behind the boxes for hours,

"Maybe they have left the island," Reyna said hopeful.

I didn't look like Hylla believed it, suddenly she froze.

"Reyna." Hylla whispered, "We must out. Now."

"What is it?" Reyna asked, then she froze too, it smelt burnt.

Reyna started running at the door, she was at the top of the stairs when she noticed that Hylla wasn't running beside her.

"Hylla, common!" Reyna yelled, she felt her eyes turn wet, a tear slid down her cheek.

Hylla stood with her back against the door, she reached for something; a knife.

"Hylla!" Reyna yelled, the ceiling began to collapse.

"I'm coming!" Hylla yelled, she stuck the knife in the pocket of her dress, than she ran towards her sister, trying to avoid the falling ceiling.

The two sisters got right through the door before the whole ceiling collapsed.

When they got up from the basement they almost couldn't recognize the spa, or what once was a spa. Everything was on fire. The smoke was so thick that Reyna couldn't see the sky.

"There!" Hylla said, she pointed towards the boats.

She didn't need to say more, Reyna understood just what she meant.

When they reached a row boat, they got attacked from behind.

Hylla wanted the two that ruined the home of her sister and her dead, what Hylla didn't know was that Reyna felt the same way. Reyna's hands were bound with rope. The same was Hylla. The rest of the employees were bound too. Every one without Circe, nobody knew what happened to her. They were trapped in a small room in a ship. Once every day a pirate would come and give them a little water and food, and every day the pirates took one of Circe employees out, and after that nobody saw them again. Even though they were on a ship it didn't seem like the pirate's planned to leave the island. When the pirate said that it was Hylla's time to go outside she remembered the knife.

As fast as lightning Hylla had her knife at his throat.

"Your choice," she purred.

"What do you want?" The pirate said, he seemed younger than the other pirates.

"Let me and my sister go."

After many years of monster fighting and arguing, Reyna and Hylla separated after a big fight. Reyna became the praetor of Camp Jupiter and Hylla became the Queen of the Amazons. When they are alone they still give each other high fives and yell: "Fear And Victory!" But they still haven't forgotten the blonde girl and the boy with the black hair that ruined their home.


End file.
